The present invention relates to a driver""s air bag module. More particularly, the invention is directed towards an air bag module with a housing that envelopes certain walls of a mating cover to reinforce the side walls of the cover. The housing is also adapted to be connected to a vehicle""s steering wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a driver side air bag module which does not use exotic fasteners or a snap fit connectors between the housing and portions of the cover. A further object of the invention to provide such a module which is easy to assemble.
Accordingly, the present invention comprises: an air bag module comprising: an inflator; a cushion; a retainer ring; a cover having a relatively flexible side wall with a pair of flaps integrally formed and extending from opposing portions of the flexible side wall, each of the flaps including a plurality of apertures; a housing having a bottom, and a side wall enveloping an end region of the cover side wall to reinforce the cover side wall; and a first plurality of fasteners for engaging the inflator, retainer ring, the cushion and cover flaps.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.